


What the Prince wants....

by CM_NKOTBSB



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: Nastja just wants to make a name for herself in NXT. But what if she already got a name for herself enough to getting noticed by the NXT Champion?
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Veronica Rodriguez
Kudos: 2





	What the Prince wants....

She won't ever deny that she likes watching him.... A lot. She doesn't really do it on purpose, but when a man like that presents like that in front of her she can't help but stare. And that's pretty much what Nastja's doing at the moment. Staring. She doesn't really know how this weird obsession about the NXT Champion started, but it did. But a snap of Toni's fingers in front of her face, brings her back to the real world.

"Nastja? You're still with us?" She asks. Nastja hums and turns her head in Toni's direction, hearing Ember chuckle.

"She's been day dreaming about the Prince again." Nastja groans in response and buries her face in her hands in an attempt to hide the blush slowly rising to her cheeks.

"Stop it." Her friends chuckle at the same time.

"But seriously, you shouldn't stare at him like, all the time, you're making it too obvious. Plus, the man's already married." Nastja groans lowly at Toni's statement.

"Well thank you captain obvious, what would I do without you." Nastja hisses back at her friend. The three of them chuckle together, before Ember claps her hands together.

"Anyway, Toni and I are going back to the hotel. You coming with us after you're done showering?" Ember asks. Nastja shakes her head gently in response.

"No. You can go without me. I'll catch up later." Toni and Ember nod and Nastja makes her way to the back, passing right pass where the special effects crew was active until an hour before. However now there isn't a single soul in sight, except for Nastja herself. She slows her pace though, as she has the vague feeling someone's been stalking her. She knows she's right when she hears footsteps right behind her.

"What's with the rush?" An Irish accent calls over her shoulder, making her freeze.

"Prince?" She hesitates, not turning around to face him. A low chuckle makes her swallow hard.

"You don't have to be that formal with me. Just call me Finn. Turn around." The tone of voice he used for those last two words make Nastja shiver. But nevertheless she obliges and turns around to a depraved grin. With the same grin, the brown haired man steps closer to her, her heart increasing speed at all sudden. Unlike Nastja, he isn't in his wrestling gear. He has the same outfit he wears during promos and segments.

"W-What do you want?" Nastja curses herself for stuttering. The only response she gets is a dark chuckle, followed by a hand on her shoulder pushing her gently backwards against the nearest wall. Nastja lowers her gaze, trying to avoid making eye contact with him. Finn pins her with his body against the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

"You. I've seen the way you stare at me. Everyone has. You're obvious about it." Finn whispers, nuzzling her cheek. Nastja swallows again, trying her best not to look nervous but failing myserably.

"Aren't you married?" She murmurs and Finn chuckles against her cheek.

"Cheeky. I like that. Love lasses of your kind." His words making Nastja shudder again.

"You ignored my question." She states, but immediatly regrets it when Finn's hand wraps around her jaw. She clutches with one hand his wrist, but still refuses to look at him.

"Yes. I indeed am married. But I should rather give you the entire fault on cheating. God, those eyes when they look at me. I always imagine they would look the same when you're on my cock." Finn hisses. Nastja hitches a breath, finally daring to look up at him, her grey eyes meeting Finn's blue ones. The Prince licks his lips and lets go of her jaw, nuzzling her cheek again.

"Ilja was right. He told me you're only playing for the others hard to get. But if I asked you anything, you'd comply like a little cunt. Thought he was being an eejit first, but turned out he was right. You Russians really don't have much solidarity towards another, do ye?" Nastja whimpers.

"Finn.... Please." Finn sneers.

"Please what Nastja?" He teases, lowering his mouth on her neck, sucking on the skin.

"Finn..." She gasps, starting to get frustrated.

"Use your words love." Finn murmurs against her skin, before sucking the skin again.

"Please, fuck me." She whimpers. With a growl, Finn claims her lips with his in a bruising kiss. He fumbles her jeans, pulling them down with her underwear. His hand starts rubbing Nastja's cunt, his index slowly sliding through the lips inside of her. Nastja pulls away from the kiss with a moan. When Finn slides a second finger in, she lets her head fall, nuzzling his neck, her long, platinum blonde hair falling on her face. Finn fumbles his belt with the free hand unzips his jeans, pulling them down just past his arse. He pulls the hand in Nastja's cunt back and scoops her up, her legs immediatly wrapping around his waist. Along with gentle kisses to Nastja's lips, Finn slowly eases his dick inside of her, moans escaping from both of them because of the pressure. Once Finn starts to thrust his hips, both of them seem to lose themselves in pleasure. He starts slow, but gradually thrusting faster and harder, going deeper each time. Nastja can't really do anything other than take it the way Finn is giving it to her, fast, hard, deep. Soon, Finn is thrusting mercilessly in and out of her, their mouths clashing hungrily. The hard pace making both of them, climb towards their orgasms faster than intended.

"Finn, I'm close." The blonde whimpers as she pulls away from Finn's lips. Finn nods.

"Me too love." The brunette breathes. He nips at her lips, before whispering. "Come for me Nastja." And that's exactly what she does, creaming Finn's dick with her liquids as she pants her orgasm. After three more thrusts, Finn is coming as well, spilling inside the blonde. Nastja drops her forehead on Finn's shoulder, while the brunette suckles on her neck again. They both stay like this, panting heavily until they've both come down from their orgasms. Once they have, both pull up their jeans, Finn giving the blonde a final peck on her lips.

"So, after we've showered.... D'ye want to kip with me?" Finn asks, raising an eyebrow. Nastja shrugs.

"I don't know. I promised the girls I would've caught up with them." Finn pecks her lips again.

"I'm sure the lasses will understand. I mean, how long was it that you weren't getting any dicks?" The blonde chuckles at that.

"About a year." She sighs.

"Yeah. Ye definitely needed a good fuck. And I'm glad I was the one who provided you that." Nastja slaps him playfully on the stomach, before disappearing in the locker room. After the shower, she decides to pop quickly in the hotel room she shares with Toni and tell the girls she went out for the night. After that she enters the room, both of the women start questioning her.

"Where have you been?" Toni asks.

"We thought you fell asleep in the locker room." Continues Ember. Nastja chuckles in response.

"Chill lasses. I've been a little lost in my thoughts." She tries to explain, but the girls are having none of it.

"Uh huh. That's why you have a lovebite on your neck girl?" Ember asks her skeptically. Nastja's eyes widen.

"What?" She rushes to the mirror, to see just what Ember just told her. A hickey on her neck. A big, fat, purple hickey right on her neck.

"Yeah. And "lasses"? You've never used this word before." Confirms Toni as she steps by Nastja's side. "And you smell of men's cologne." 

"Oh my god you've messed with Balor. That's why you're this late." Ember exclaims. Nastja sighs and raises her hands up in defeat.

"I'm busted. And.... We actually planned I would be sleeping in his room tonight." After a long while of debating, Toni and Ember finally let her go. She knocks on Finn's hotel room door. After a few seconds, the door opens to reveal no one other than the Prince himself.

"Already thought you wouldn't make it." The brunette murmurs. She storms inside and slams the door shut.

"You hickeyed me." She accuses. Finn barking a laugh.

"Ops. My bad. I'm sure I can make it up to you though." He murmurs, stepping closer to her and brushing her hair from her face.

"How?" Nastja raises her eyebrows. But she feels she asked a stupid question, when Finn flashes a mischievious grin at her.

"Round two?"


End file.
